The Summer Camp Affair
by FantasyLiving94
Summary: After finally being able to afford to go to a summer camp with her friends, Belle gets more than she bargained for when she meets a complete stranger at 'Camp Storybeach'. Will it be a summer romance? Or a summer she'd soon want to forget? Rumbelle, No curse, Just a story :) PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! :D Rated T for now, unless readers ask for Rated M scenes :)


Chapter 1...

This was the year. The year Belle could finally afford to go to summer camp again with the rest of her friends.

After the death of her mother 2 years ago, her father was in turmoil, he was barely making any money and could no longer afford to send Belle away for the summer. But, this year, Belle did an extra little bit of saving of her own, she found herself a small job at Granny's with the help of Ruby, her best friend.

Her friends would constantly talk about going away and she was finally able to join in. The camp they had all decided on this year was one near the beach. Camp Storybeach.

They were all now 17 years old and beyond excited to spend the summer together.

It was now the night before they were leaving and Belle was ready to pack all of her things.

" Shorts...check...

Shirts...check...

Bikini's...check..."

She made sure she had all of her essentials and began ticking them off her list as she was putting them into her suitcase.

In the next moment her phone started vibrating next to her and 'She Wolf-David Guetta' started to play and she smiled flipping her cell phone open.

"Hey Rubs!"

"Hey Bells! Oh My God! I'm so excited! I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight!" Ruby squealed on the other end of the phone.

Belle giggled. "Me neither!".

"Have you packed you're sexy bikini's yet?" Ruby teased, "All the guys are going to be drooling over us!" She laughed hysterically teasing.

"Ruby this summer is going to be for pure fun! Not just for hooking up with guys" Belle scolded teasingly.

"I know, I know, But you never know...There might be a summer romance blossoming...Graham, Victor, Jefferson and even Gaston are all going this year" Its going to be such a good summer".

Belle giggled on her end of the cell phone until..."Belle! Sweetheart! Supper's ready!" Her Papa calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay Papa I'll be right there!...Sorry Rubs gotta go, see you tomorrow!" She hangs up the phone and rushes downstairs to spend one last supper with her Papa.

She sits at the table and smiles brightly when her Papa has made her favourite. Pizza.

"Wow Papa...I think this is the best Pizza you've ever made" She smiles praising him.

"Only the best for my girl" He smiles back at her taking a bite. "Now Belle, About summer camp, you've got my cell number so call me if you need anything"

She rolls her eyes in amusement, "Yes Papa, I know".

"And no messing around with those childish boys okay! I don't want my little pudding getting her heart broken on a silly summer romance okay?"

She giggles, " Of course Papa, Theres only one man in my life and that's you.." She kisses his cheek and he smiles.

"I'm going to miss you being around" He sighs but smiles.

"I'm going to miss you too Papa, But I'll be back in 9 weeks" She smiles reassuring.

...

The next morning Belle was up and ready by 5am even though the bus wasn't picking them up until 7.

"Papa! Come on Papa!" She yelled up the stairs excitedly trying to wake him up.

"Mmm...Its too early!" He yells back sleepily.

"If you don't get up I'm going to eat all the pancakes to myself!" She teased and then giggled when she heard his footsteps rush down the stairs.

"I believe you said something about pancakes?" He smiled and sat by the table and Belle reaches over his shoulder placing the plate in front of him.

"With extra syrup too" She kisses his cheek with a smile.

"Thankyou my girl, you're too good to me" He smiles and starts munching down his pancakes.

After breakfast she rushes upstairs changing out of her pajamas and changes into a beautiful Blue summer dress with burgundy flat heels.

Her Father puts her suitcase into the back of the their car and waits outside for her until she's ready.

On her way out, she check's herself once more in the mirror before rushing into the car excitedly.

Maurice starts to drive to the school where the bus will shortly be picking them all up, when they arrive Ruby, Gaston, Graham and Ashley are all standing there with their backpacks.

"BELLE!" Ruby rushes over to the car and Belle giggles turning to her father.

"I'm gunna miss you Papa" She smiles.

"I'm going to miss you too my girl" He smiles teary and kisses her forehead gently, "Now, go and have the best summer of your life".

She smiles rushing out of the car grabbing her backpack and suitcase from the back and joining her group of friends. She waves her father one last goodbye before he drives away before a tear runs down his cheek.

As soon as Belle joins the group Gaston is immediately around her like a puppy dog.

"Hey Belle! I'm so glad you're coming this year" He smiles.

"Yeah me too, hopefully it will be the best summer ever" She smiles and nudges a little closer to Ruby and Ruby giggles.

The big yellow bus pulls up just outside of the school and everyone rushes to it jumping on it throwing their bags in the over head spaces. Ruby immediately jumps next to Belle on the bus and they start chattering almost immediately. The boys sit behind them and Ashley sits next to Emma.

The whole way to the camp they were talking and singing and having a great laugh and before they knew it they finally arrived at ' Camp StoryBeach'.

...

After getting sorted in their cabins it was ready for their first day of activities. Water skiing.

"Lets get our bikinis on then girls..." Ruby teases and Belle shakes her head laughing.

Ruby dresses into hers immediately but Belle was a little shy.

"Ruby I can't wear this...It's..i mean just look at it"

Ruby laughs, "Come on Belle you look sexy" She winks teasing,"The boys are gunna love you in it trust me".

Belle, Ruby and Emma all wandered down to the beach meeting up with Ashley and the boys, the instructor comes out and starts telling everyone what they needed to do to stay safe etc... Gaston's eyes were fixated on Belle's figure throughout the whole of the introduction but Belle had other ideas. Her eyes were fixated on a guy.

"Rub's..." Belle tugs her arm. "Who's that..." She uses her eyes to point to the guy standing alone at the corner of the group.

Ruby shrugs, "People come here from all over the world Belle...He could be anyone" She smirks a little distracted as Victor stands near her.

But Belle couldn't help but think there was something about him...something...mysterious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New story, New style... hope you get intrigued to read more! I shall update the next chapter in a couple of days if i get some good reviews and interest in this :) So if you like it Please review! Or if you don't Please review aswell...I love criticism too :) SO PLEASE REVIEW EITHER WAY! :D UPDATE SOON.


End file.
